


The Wicked Witch of the East.

by umbreno



Series: Tuck Bros Wicked AU [2]
Category: Tuck Everlasting - Miller/Tysen/Shear & Federle
Genre: Angst and Feels, Background Relationships, Emotional Hurt, Gen, Implied Relationships, Spoilers, Tags Are Hard, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:48:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23900338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/umbreno/pseuds/umbreno
Summary: With no one else he can turn to, Miles Tuck returns to Rose, hoping she'll be able to help him do what he needs to do.He had no idea how wrong things would go.
Relationships: Miles Tuck/Rose Tuck
Series: Tuck Bros Wicked AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1718980
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	The Wicked Witch of the East.

He’d hoped she’d still be there for him, still help him, even if things were far rockier between them now.

“Rose! Please!” Miles pleads. “I need your help!” He begs. “Why should I help you?” Rose asks. “You fly around Oz, trying to rescue Animals you’ve never even met!” She hisses, accusation in her voice.

“And,” She begins. “not  _ once,  _ have you thought of using your powers to  _ rescue me!” _ She points out. “Rose, I-” Miles stammers. 

_ “All of my life I’ve depended on others!  
_ _ How do you think that feels?!” _

_ “All of my life I’ve depended on others,  
_ _ and this hideous chair with wheels!” _

Miles was completely silent in shock as she continued, she seemed completely miserable. 

_ “Scrounging for scraps of pity to pick up,  
_ _ and longing to kick up my heels..”  _

“Rose, I’m so sorry- but there isn’t a spell for everything!” Miles insists. “The power is mysterious, it’s not like cobbling up a pair of-” He pauses. “Wait.” He pulls out his book and begins reading.

_ “Ambulahn dare pahto pahpoot..  
_ _ Ambulahn dasca caldapess..” _

Rose gave Miles an astonished look. “What are you doing?” 

_ “Lahfenahto lahfenahtum..  
_ _ pede pede caldapess..” _

“What does that mean?!” Rose looked Miles down as he continued to chant the spell aloud.

_ “Ambulahn dare pahto pahpoot..”  _

_ “Lahfenahto lahfenahtum..  
_ _ pede pede caldapess..” _

Pain seared through her body. “My shoes! Miles, it feels like they’re on fire!” She shrieks. “What have you done to my shoes?!” She tries to fan her shoes with the skirt of her dress, revealing a pair of ruby red slippers..

Rose tries to stand up, but then falls. Miles panics and rushes to her with worry in his eyes. “No!” She then manages to stand. “Don’t help me.” She tells him, as a small smile forms on her face. 

A smile forms on his face as he throws his arms around her. “Oh, Rose..!” 

_ “I’ve done what long ago I should..  
_ _ and finally from these powers something good..” _

_ “Finally, something good!” _

“Thomas! Thomas dear, come quickly!” Rose calls, sitting into her wheelchair. “Thomas?” Miles asked. “Thomas, come here at once!” 

His heart ached, he absolutely wanted to see his son, but.. “Rose, no one can know I’m here!” He insists. “What is it, Mother-” Thomas calls, but freezes. “You!” “Thomas-” Miles begins with wide eyes.

“Stay back!” Thomas cries, taking several steps back. “Thomas- Thomas, it’s just me!” Miles tells him, attempting to gesture he means no harm. “I’m not going to hurt you.” Thomas shakes his head. “You’re lying! That’s all you ever do! You and Mother, she’s as wicked as you are!” 

Miles pauses at that. “What are you talking about?”  _ Did Rose do something?  _ “I’m talking about my life! What little is left of it!” He explains with a distraught tone. “I’m not allowed to leave this city, none of us are! Ever since she took power, she’s stripped the munchkins of their rights!”

“And they didn’t have any to begin with! And you know why-” “To keep you here- and safe, with me!” Rose explains. “But none of that matters anymore, look!” When Thomas looks up at her, she sits up out of her wheelchair, and walks to him.

Thomas then looks to his father with wide eyes. “You- you’d do this? For her?” He asks shakily. “For all of us!” Rose exclaims. “Oh, this changes everything!” Thomas points out, visibly excited, practically bouncing on his heels.

“I know!” Rose points out. “Listen Mother, uh, Mother..” Thomas begins. 

_“Surely now, I’ll matter less to you,  
and you won’t mind my leaving here tonight-”_

Rose looks to him in confusion. “Leaving?” She asks.

“Yes!” Thomas exclaims with an excited grin as he explains it to them. 

_ “There’s a ball that’s being staged,  
_ _ announcing Uncle Jesse is engaged to Jack!”  _

Upon hearing his brother’s name Miles looked over with wide eyes. His brother was  _ engaged?  _

“Jesse?” Rose asks. “Yes, Mother, that’s right! And I’ve got to go and appeal to him! Express my desire to be of assistance to him!” Thomas explains with an excited smile, while Rose is.. less than pleased.

“Mother..” Thomas begins with a frown. “I’ve always wanted to be like Uncle Jesse! You  _ know _ that!” He defends. “Wanted to be like  _ him?  _ Well we’ll see about that!” She grabs her son, much to his alarm. “Rose, let him go!” Miles yells. 

“Did you really think I’d let you leave me here flat?!” She cries, whilst Thomas tries to get out of her grip. “Mother, stop!” Thomas yells. “You’re going to stay here safe with me, I tell you! If I have to- I have to..”

She spots Miles’ book. “Magic spell you..”

Rose rapidly flips through it to find and read a spell that will do what she needs it to. The problem is, she’s not reading them correctly. “Rose, stop! It’s dangerous!” Miles pleads to no avail. “What’s she doing?” Thomas asks, visibly confused.

“You’re pronouncing the words all wrong!” Miles shouts, trying to snap Rose out of the spell she’s casting. “Mother, don’t try and stop me!” Thomas warns, but before he can get anywhere, he screams in pain. 

“Thomas! What is it?” Rose cries, snapping back to normal. “My heart.. feels like it’s shrinking..!” Thomas cries, and Rose looks to Miles in horror. “Miles, do something!” “I can’t! You can’t reverse a spell once it’s been cast!” Miles shoots back, horrified that this even happened.

“Then what will we do?” Rose asks. “This is all your fault! If you hadn’t shown me that horrendible book-” Rose accuses..  _ “Hush,  _ will you?!” Miles snaps back with angry tears in his eyes. “I’ve  _ got _ to find another spell, it’s the only thing that might work..” 

Rose nods shakily, and Miles sets Thomas down in Rose’s unoccupied wheel chair and exits the room to try and figure something out. 

_ “Save him please, just save him..  
_ _ My-  _ **_our_ ** _ poor Thomas..” _

_ “Our sweet and brave him..  
_ _ Don’t leave me till my sorry life has ceased..!” _

Rose is left standing in the room, she looks at herself in the mirror, and all she can see is a monster. 

_ “Alone and loveless here with just the girl in the mirror-  
_ _ Just her and me!” _

_ “The Wicked Witch of the East!” _

She sobs into her hands and falls to her knees, all alone now, in more ways than one. 

_ “We deserve each other..” _


End file.
